bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Change Constant
"The Change Constant" is the twenty-third and penultimate episode of the twelfth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode is the penultimate episode of the entire series. It aired on Thursday, May 16, 2019 immediately prior to the series finale. Summary Sheldon and Amy await big , https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/05/the-big-bang-theory-episode-122324.html Sheldon has to deal with the attention and Amy decides to make some changes. Extended Plot Early in the Leonard, Penny and Amy are falling while Sheldon about the of waiting to hear if they had won the . Penny and Amy jump up to make . Sheldon doesn’t need any since the anticipation is enough for his to produce . Amy corrects him that its , but she realized that he’s been up all might. Then Sheldon falls asleep. Leonard gets excited because Sheldon had told them to him if he did fall asleep. Leonard feels that he’s paid enough dues with Sheldon to get the . Before he has a chance, the wakes Sheldon up. It’s only Kripke tricking them into thinking he is . The phone rings again, but its only Howard and Bernadette checking in on them. Sheldon suggests that they play a guessing game, when Amy’s phone rings. She quietly answers it, thanks them and then quietly tells everyone that that they won. Penny gets excited. Amy asks if Sheldon believes it, so Sheldon says that he could be dreaming. Leonard slaps him. Sheldon shouts that they won the Nobel Prize and all four make an excited embrace. Coming down the stairs, Sheldon and Amy discuss winning as Sheldon gets from Meemaw, his mother, Missy, George and both of his 's . Amy gets a text from and from her father, who also sends one to Sheldon. Sheldon tells Amy that their will be linked forever. Amy reminds him that they are already . Sheldon explains that that is a piece of and the Nobel is a piece of paper and a . Again they feel their lives will never be the same, however; Sheldon said that they’ll still go to work and put their on one leg at a time. He is proven wrong when a large group of are waiting for them outside of the building. Sheldon is and runs away. Amy is asked whether Dr. Cooper is returning. She replies no and asks for the next . At the Caltech cafeteria, the guys are asking Leonard about how he struck Sheldon. President Siebert joins them and he wants their s to describe the new of as “ ”. Howard jokes that they shouldn’t call them “Mr. and Mrs. Wackadoodle.” The President calls him a bitter and little man. The Coopers enter the and are though Sheldon quickly leaves. And the President leads the guys in describing his as “quirky”. Howard walks by Sheldon’s office and finds a reporter on his . Howard looks in and finds Sheldon hiding behind the shaking his no that he doesn't want to see him. Howard tells the reporter Sheldon isn’t in and then leads him to the cafeteria to talk and give his prospective as Sheldon’s “ ” and to tell stories. Raj passes by the and hears Amy . He checks in on her and she tells him that she looks so terrible in the posted on the . She realizes that it is stupid and , but doesn’t like looking so . Raj calls her a and if she doesn’t like it, she can make some changes. New and a new t. Amy thinks that that sounds , but Raj reminds her that she is getting a substantial prize with the Nobel. Raj is going to help her, so they head off to . Howard comes into the asking about . On her Bernadette asks about the " rather than his best friend. The reporter also wanted Howard to put him in touch with Amy’s best friend. Bernadette says that that is Penny. Howard adds that it doesn’t have to be as they at each other. Sheldon and Leonard are having Gallery BYE.jpg|Heading into reruns!! CAR.png TCCO-1.jpg TCCO-2.jpg TCCO-3.jpg TCCO-4.jpg TCCO-5.jpg TCCO-6.jpg TCCO-7.jpg TCCO-8.jpg TCCO-9.jpg TCCO-10.jpg TCCO-11.jpg TCCO-12.jpg TCCO-13.jpg TCCO-14.jpg TCCO-15.jpg TCCO-16.jpg change1.jpg change2.jpg change3.jpg change4.jpg change5.jpg change6.jpg change7.jpg change8.jpg change9.jpg change10.jpg change11.jpg change12.jpg change13.jpg change14.jpg change15.jpg change16.jpg change17.jpg change18.jpg change19.jpg change20.jpg change21.jpg change22.jpg change23.jpg change24.jpg change25.jpg change26.jpg change27.jpg change28.jpg change29.jpg change30.jpg change31.jpg change32.jpg change33.jpg change34.jpg change35.jpg change36.jpg change37.jpg change38.jpg change39.jpg change40.jpg change41.jpg change42.jpg change43.jpg change44.jpg change45.jpg change46.jpg change47.jpg change48.jpg change49.jpg change50.jpg change51.jpg change52.jpg change53.jpg change54.jpg change55.jpg change56.jpg change57.jpg change58.jpg change59.jpg change60.jpg change61.jpg change62.jpg change63.jpg change64.jpg change65.jpg change66.jpg change67.jpg change68.jpg change69.jpg change70.jpg change71.jpg change72.jpg change73.jpg change74.jpg change75.jpg change76.jpg change77.jpg change78.jpg change79.jpg change80.jpg change81.jpg change82.jpg change83.jpg change84.jpg change85.jpg change86.jpg change87.jpg change88.jpg change89.jpg change90.jpg change91.jpg change92.jpg change93.jpg change94.jpg change95.jpg Category:Future episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Sheldon and Amy Married Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Final Season Category:Articles With Photos Category:Howard-Bernadette Married Category:Howard-Bernadette Parents Category:Leonard and Penny Married Category:2019 episodes Category:Penny has a job Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Leonard Category:Penny Category:Lenny Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Shamy Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Raj Category:Hallie Wolowitz Category:Neil Michael Wolowitz Category:Series 12 Category:Series 12 episodes Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:Leonard-Penny together Category:Leonard-Penny married Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Sheldon-Amy married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Last Ten Episodes Category:Penultimate Episode Category:Nobel Prize Winners Category:Winner Category:Dowdy Category:Make Over Category:Change Category:Phone Ca?l Category:Phone Call Category:Hair Cut Category:Coopers